Delivery for the Volturi
by RiaKiki
Summary: A package from the States arrives at the Volturi castle... what could it be? DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT, OR ITS CHARACTERS THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYERS


Gianna really didn't want to take the package from the United States into the inner walls of Volturi Castle. She did very well with the various vampires that came to visit, and then left. She managed to never fear the members of the Guard, and in fact, thought that she got along fairly well with them. The triumvirate of Aro, Caius, and Marcus were a completely different story. It was her job to deliver mail to the residents of the Castle, and help run the hotel extension. Mail to any of the vampires was rare, and addressed to the three brothers was almost unheard of. Most of the time, missives were hand delivered, from the hand of the messenger to the hand of the recipient. Gianna gathered all her courage and knocked on the Receiving Room door.

"Yes, Gianna, come in." Aro's voice carried through the door.

"Sirs, there is a delivery, for the three of you, from the United States." Gianna was proud that she was able to say her piece without her voice wavering.

"For us? By regular mail?" Caius queried.

"FedEx, sir." She replied.

Marcus leaned forward in his chair, his interest captured. "Put it on the table, Gianna, and then you may go." Marcus spoke slowly.

Gianna put the large box on the table that was in front of the three leaders of the Volturi. She nodded her head, respectfully, and then left the room.

The brothers exchanged glances and then turned their attention to the mysterious box. Aro stood up and hovered over it, turning it over and around in his hands. "Ahhh, a letter attached." He opened it, and pulled out another more formal envelope, and a letter.

_"My friends, Aro, Caius, and Marcus:_

_Alice, Bella and Edward have returned home safely, with no other adventures or troubles in their travels. Their account of their recent visit with you was quite enervating. Of course, we were surprised to see Jane and Felix recently. The newborn problem in Seattle was a plan for revenge that another of our kind had devised. Newborns to overrun us, so that she could kill Bella. A mate for a mate._

_I thought that I would send you this dispatch, and explain some of our motives. Bella, as you know, is still living at home with her father. Her father is a Chief of Police in our small community. In his position he has access to many assets that would make her disappearance difficult. Bella is also immensely popular in her school. She has now graduated, which will make it easier for her to move out of town. Young people leave home frequently upon graduating from their basic educational years, as you are probably aware. Edward has proposed to her, and she has accepted. Alice is planning the wedding as we speak. Edward and Bella have a compromise that has her change occurring after the wedding sometime...perhaps on their honeymoon._

_Please find enclosed your invitation. Alice took the liberty of sending some tuxedos for you, should you decide to attend. I believe her exact phrase was "The women of the Guard seem to have some idea of appropriate attire and fashion, but the men do not."_

_Please do send us notice if you plan to attend._

_Your friend,_

_Carlisle Cullen"_

Marcus opened the box and pulled out the tuxedos. Each one examined the garments, and the shoes, carefully. The brothers formed a circle by joining hands and communicating together, silently. They finally decided to send back a gift and a note, but not to attend the ceremony. They truly detested ever leaving the Castle, even for the most necessary of tasks. They called for the new night clerk, and had her arrange for the tuxedos to be hung in their wardrobes. Aro penned the note, and then found the necklace and box that they had decided on sending.

Back in Forks, Alice zoned out for a few moments. She smiled softly at Jasper when she came out of the vision. "Carlisle!" She called.

"Yes, Alice?" He stepped out of his office as she approached it.

"They received the package and invitation. They aren't going to come. Although the gift they send Bella is outstanding."

Carlise nodded and smiled softly. His family would be safe for a while longer.


End file.
